Paper vs "Scissors" Kawahiru Akiraka Clash!
Boy or Girl? "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Hollow gave a bone chilling scream as it was sliced in half directly down the middle, disintegrating as the attack finished. The Hollow's assailant turned out to be a young woman, wearing a purple kimono and wielding a sword that look as if it had been constructed completely out of paper. The strange weapon vanished as the Hollow had, and the woman continued on her way, as if she was never attacked in the first place. She sighed. She had been sent here to kill a simple Hollow? Now that she was here, there was no point in heading back to the Soul Society so soon, as she hadn't been to the living world in quite a while. Interrupting her thoughts however, was a large, but unfamiliar spiritual pressure. It didn't seem dangerous, but it was close. "Guess I should check it out!" She thought gleefully, breaking into a Shunpo and speeding towards the direction of the energy. Elsewhere: Yuzuru was sitting motionless in an open area with the moonlight glowing above him and Aohime on his lap in her shikai form. As she closed in on the spiritual energy signal, she felt it alter just slightly. She was not disturbed by this as it could have meant anything. The person she was seeking quickly came into view and it was...a young girl. She was sitting quietly in the moonlight, her Zanpakuto in her lap. "Jinzen." Itoku thought to herself, recognizing the form. "So she was in training?" Itoku walked over, sitting in front of the young girl. Perhaps she should wait. After a few minutes, Yuzuru coughed as he snapped out of jinzin with blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. "Damn, I thought I learned everything from her." He thought as he came back to his senses and he noticed someone near him. Itoku waved cheerfully. "Hello." She said sweetly, smiling at Yuzuru. "Hey." responded Yuzuru as he spotted the woman, he let Aohime revert to her sealed form. "What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked motioning to the deserted area. "I got sent here to dispose of a Hollow and felt your reiatsu, so I came to investigate." Itoku explained. "But whats a little girl like you doing out here? It past midnight and freezing." "A little GIRL?" said Yuzuru enraged, "I am a MAN and I am 5'9" for your information!". Itoku pressed a hand to her face, shock spreading over it. "You're a boy? B-but your voice! And your face!" "Ugh!" growled Yuzuru as he heard her say those words that he's heard hundreds if not thousands of times. "I was born like this okay?" said Yuzuru defensively though he felt hurt for being mistaken for a girl again. Itoku laughed. "Well boy or girl you're cute nonetheless. But you never did answer me. Why are you out here when it's this cold and dressed in something so loose. Even Shinigami get sick." Yuzuru sighed, "I was training and this was a nice place to do it...besides, I won't get sick from just this.". Itoku frowned, placing a hand to his forehead and then placing the hand on her forehead, checking to see if he had a fever. "You're not sick." She said, but her frown was still pronounced. "What's your name?" He blushed because of the sudden contact and was hopeful that the moonlight won't show it. "My name is Yuzuru Akiraka" responded the person in question. "My name is Itoku Kawahiru." She said, noticing the blush but not mentioning it. "Nice to meet you Itoku." said Yuzuru thankful that she didn't question any further about his gender. "Yuzuru-chan, do you have anywhere to get to immediately?" Itoku asked. "Not really, why?" he responded with a puzzled look on his face. "I'd like to fight you." She said. "I can feel your spiritual pressure and you seem strong. Why not fight me?" "Sure, why not?...Besides, I can't say no to a pretty face." replied Yuzuru as he grabbed his sword. Her face flushed light pink for a moment as she jumped back. "Alright Yuzuru-chan, I'll give you first attack." "That's nice of you" replied Yuzuru as he raised his left arm with two fingers pointed towards her. He then muttered "Hadō #4 Byakurai" and a large lightning bolt shot from his finger. Lazily, Itoku tilted her head to the left, and the bolt of lightning flew by her ear. "Hadō #9 Hakurai." She extended her palm and fired and explosive blast of lightning at Yuzuru. Yuzuru avoided the blast with the use of shunpo and reappeared above her with the moonlight shining directly behind him with his blade drawn and swung down. She broke into her own Shunpo, vanishing on the spot and reappearing some few feet away. "Geikiri." She murmured and began to gather reishi, sharpening and hardening it as it formed into a wakizashi. Twirling the blade around, she began to gather reishi and it formed into paper strips that swirled around her, almost like a shield. "Hmm, that's your zanpakuto ability?...ugh, I hate paper cuts..." said Yuzuru as he looked at the materialized blade and strips of paper surrounding her. "Let's see what those strips of paper can do" he thought as he fired another Byakurai in her direction. She swung her blade down, the paper following and expanding, creating a shield. She hardened the paper with her spiritual energy, creating a shield that blocked the low-level Kido spell effortlessly. Swing her blade again, the paper became loose and flew at Yuzuru in a large mass. He jumped back with his left hand extended again and muttered "Hadō # 33 Sōkatsui". A large burst of spiritual energy shot out of his palm and flew towards the large mass of paper. The strips of paper began to mold and harden, and shaped themselves into knives as they collided with the spell. "Damn that paper is tough" said Yuzuru as he dodged the daggers that went through the blast. "I guess I need to find a way around it" he mused, still analyzing the properties of her Shikai. The paper quickly returned to her and resumed it's swirling motion. It seemed like a constant shield.